


The Tiefling on their Shoulders

by ashryvergrace



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Mighty Nein as Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashryvergrace/pseuds/ashryvergrace
Summary: Not everyone has a guardian angel. The Nein will have to settle for their lost tiefling instead.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	The Tiefling on their Shoulders

Mollymauk watched the Mighty Nein every day, though they could not see him, and often not feel him beside them.

He watched Beau become better, kinder, and stood by her side when she faced her father, even if she couldn’t see him. She would never tell anyone, but she could have sworn she felt a hand in hers that day. He was so proud of her for being smart enough to keep Caleb on his toes.

He watched Yasha fighting every day, watched her falling for Beau, laughed when her wings had finally come, as she’d broken the chains holding her back. He’d known she would, somehow, deep down.

He’d seen Jester, someone like a little sister even for the brief time he’d been around her, reunite with her beautiful, stunning mother, and discover her father… the Gentleman. He smiled as she fell for Fjord, as she brought Caduceus back from death as she’d been unable to do for him.

Fjord had grown too, in many respects. Molly was proud when he took lead sometimes, when he grew enough to trust the others, and the friendship he and Beau shared. He only wished he might have been there too.

He watched Nott through her pain and her story, becoming Veth, reuniting with her husband and her child. _She had a child._ Molly had laughed and cried when they’d finally been reunited.

He stood next to Caleb at Trent’s dinner table, a hand on the wizard’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but stare at the strange firbolg who’d replaced him as Caduceus made his point against the mage, the watch Trent’s reaction and smile a little, knowing the Nein were in better hands. He’d watched as Caleb returned the Beacon to those who found comfort in it, and began never to doubt that he was kind and surrounded by friends, even if he couldn’t see it.

And Caduceus. Sometimes the cleric would stare off into space, and sometimes, Mollymauk thought he might have been spotted. He was almost sure of it. Many times, Molly thought he might leave. But he stayed, and healed, and helped the party heal, each of them, somehow, he was warm, and gentle and exactly the kind of person Molly thought the group needed.

They’d become family. And that was good. That was enough.


End file.
